


Strength

by zorogem19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorogem19/pseuds/zorogem19
Summary: Patrick has asked Jonny out twice and thought he had moved on. Surprisingly this time, Jonny asks him out. Should he listen to his mind or heart?





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet for [allthebros'](http://allthebros.tumblr.com/) Graphic AU Challenge. This work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

“Why did you ask me out now?” Patrick asks accusingly. “Why didn’t you yes when I asked you out twice before?” Patrick crosses his arms, heart threatening to burst out of his ribcage.

His mind and heart are raging up a perilous storm. _Maybe he just wants to hurt you again_ , his mind supplies. _Or maybe,_ his heart counters, _he wasn’t ready those two times but now he is._

“Because,” Jonny says, shamefaced. “I’m a chicken,” eyes glued to the ground, shuffling his feet. However, his eyes are unwaveringly steady and making direct eye-contact with Patrick, “I will never be as brave you, Kaner. Also, relationships are scary shit,” he slightly winces.

“Come here,” Patrick beckons. He tugs Jonny’s shirt to meet his lips with Jonny’s. After a second of surprise, Jonny responds to it eagerly. Patrick’s lips are warm and soft, he discovers.

For a moment, nothing matters except for the fact that Patrick is kissing Jonny! His teammate and the reason he cried himself to sleep for two years.

After a while, Jonny pulls back to ask uncertainly, “are you saying yes?”

Patrick gives him a dubious look; _can you believe you actually like his doofus?_ “I just kissed you, dumbass! So that means yes!”

Jonny lets out a huge sigh of relief. “I thought you moved on,” he says in a small voice.

Patrick laughs wryly. “I thought I did at one point but you’re a hard act to follow or something. Just couldn’t get you outta my head.”

He runs his hands through his blond curls, giving them more of the impression of a careless and frizzy mess.

They continue swift glances of each other and averting their eyes just as quickly. Eventually, Patrick breaks the silence, “so…are we good?”

“Yeah,” Jonny nods, “we’re good,” tentatively smiles.  A bud of happiness slowly blooms in Jonny’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you liked it. Please comment. Feedback is everything.  
> Twitter: [@fatems_19](https://twitter.com/fatems_19/)  
> Tumblr: [dangerouslyaddictivethings](http://dangerouslyaddictivethings.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
